


Eye of the Storm

by veridian



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridian/pseuds/veridian
Summary: Moving on is hard to do, but good company makes it a little bit easier.Past Olberic/Erhardt, with the main focus being Olberic/Cyrus. Spoilers for Cyrus and Olberic chapter 3!





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> cyrus and olberic.............are good

His reunion with Erhardt is something that Olberic has had a complex mix of emotions about for quite some time - ever since the idea to find him first popped into his head, then settled there, nagging at him for years even while he did his best to adjust to the life of a simple villager. His need to understand Erhardt’s actions, the fire burning in the back of his mind for vengeance, a simple desire to see him again…eventually, he’d been unable to sort one feeling from the other.

Meeting him again - fighting him, as two men with ideals to uphold, with purposes to fulfill - had quelled every one of them, and Olberic finds that for all he wanted those feelings to disappear, now that they’re gone, he…to say he misses them is implying he was ever fond of them, but life feels strange without them. To think of Erhardt without a bitter pang in his chest is a wonderful change, but one that he’ll need some time to adjust to, regardless.

“How are you feeling, now that it’s over?” Erhardt had asked.

He still doesn’t know.

He knows enough, however, to avoid answering the second, unasked question implied by the first. He supposes his feelings for Erhardt are something that motivated him, as well - how could they not have been? Would it have hurt so badly if Olberic had not loved him so much? He can’t say, because he can’t imagine for a moment not ever falling in love with Erhardt in the first place.

But those feelings were the first he’d put to rest, out of necessity. Erhardt had smiled sadly, then, understanding what his silence meant, and understanding why. “I had hoped perhaps we could rebuild what we once had, my love,” he’d said, gentle as always, “but maybe it’s better like this. Erhardt and Olberic defined each other, once. Forging our own paths…it could be fun.”

Always gracious, even in loss.

A hand on his shoulder snaps Olberic out of his reverie. It’s Cyrus, a concerned look on his face. “Are you alright?” he asks.

“I am well. Thank you for your concern.” Cyrus’s brows furrow, and Olberic knows without needing to ask that he’s quietly assessing everything from his expression to the tiniest movements of his body to make sure that’s true. His analytical ability truly is amazing. Rather than be called out on his half-truth, Olberic continues, folding his hands, “I know not what I was expecting to feel. But this…”

“This isn’t it?” Cyrus finishes for him.

Olberic nods. “To say that I feel nothing is wrong…but to say that I have any feelings in particular is also wrong.” He sighs. “To describe it is impossible.”

“I imagine it must be. I can’t begin to know what it’s like, having such a heavy burden lifted after so much time.” Cyrus slides into the seat next to him. This might be the first time Olberic has ever seen him without a book in his hand, now that he’s thinking of it. “I was…concerned for your wellbeing, you know, from the moment we arrived in Wellspring.”

“Were you?”

Cyrus nods. “Whether you slew Erhardt or whether you let him live…I was certain you would have reservations about either choice. I’m pleased to see that, in this case, I was wrong.”

Olberic chuckles. “Do you think me so bloodthirsty?”

Cyrus shakes his head, an embarrassed flush coloring his cheeks. “Not in the least! But your duty to king and country…”

“I oft argued with myself over the same thing.” Olberic sighs, closing his eyes. “Especially when the wound was still raw. I thought I would chase Erhardt to the ends of the earth, to spill his blood with the same contempt he had when he spilled that of my liege…and when I decided to find him again, I understood that might very well be the outcome of our duel. For that, I knew, was inevitable. When I found him…”

“You could not leave without clashing blades with him.” Cyrus narrows his eyes, looking troubled. “You had to test your ideals against his, to be certain that your path is correct…”

“Right again.” Olberic shrugs. “But, Cyrus…I believe that even if I had lost, and even if he had killed me in that fight, I would know that the path I walk is correct. That is the true beauty of a duel. And so, I stopped worrying about the outcome the instant I drew my sword.” He smiles wistfully. “I think I knew all along the path I wanted to walk. What did I become a knight for, if not to protect the people around me? And do I need to be a knight to continue to do so?” He shakes his head. “In the end, I think perhaps I merely wanted to see him once more. He was the one who started me down this path, after all - it was only fitting that he was there to see me commit to staying on it, as well.”

Cyrus pauses, suddenly avoiding his gaze. “And what will you do now?”

“First, I will find Werner. I will make him answer for his sins. And then…” He leans back in his chair. “I haven’t given it much thought. Perhaps I will return to Cobbleston for a spell. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, do they not? Lately, I’ve found myself wondering how the people there are faring.” He glances at Cyrus, who still isn’t looking him in the eye. “But, Cyrus…whatever I do, I would be honored to have your guidance and counsel, if you would let me have it.”

That gets him to look up, though he looks away again as soon as their eyes meet, that flush of red coloring his cheeks again. “Well,” he says, clearing his throat, “seeing as I’ve only just recently killed my employer, my options are decidedly…open.”

Olberic does what he can to swallow his laughter, but the corners of his mouth turn upward. “Keep my request in mind, then, if you would.”

Cyrus stands abruptly. “Well. I really shouldn’t keep you up, after - after everything that’s happened today. I’m sure we both need the rest.” He hesitates, then squares his shoulders and looks Olberic in the eye, continuing, “But if you find you can’t sleep, my door is always open to you.”

He leaves before Olberic can respond, too flustered by his own boldness to wait, and Olberic smiles fondly after him.

Really. Cyrus could have just asked if he was single. But then again, this kind of roundabout, clumsy behavior in matters of the heart is one of the things Olberic’s come to adore about him.

“If you’ve found someone else,” Erhardt had told him, “only promise me that you’ll cherish him as we once cherished each other. That’s all I can ask of you now. We’ve both had our share of hardships, so be happy, Olberic.”

He can't say that he's happy, quite yet. After all, it will be awhile before all the empty space left behind following years of an emotional tempest fills in. But as long as Cyrus is with him when it does, Olberic thinks, that will be a good start.


End file.
